Spellcrafting (Online)
Spellcrafting is a planned feature for . It was originally introduced at Quakecon 2014,[http://www.elderscrollsonline.com/en-gb/news/post/2014/07/23/quakecon-2014-wrap-up QuakeCon 2014 Wrap-Up] but has since been postponed to an indefinite time after 2016.[http://www.elderscrollsonline.com/en-gb/news/post/2016/01/12/eso--the-year-ahead ESO: The Year Ahead 2016] Creating Spells Locating Tablets A unique spell that conjures a ball of light can be used to locate tablets. It is quite fast and will traverse terrain all the way to the location, and can be cast again if it has travelled too far ahead. It will stop when it reaches an Ancient Doorway, usually in an Ayleid ruin, which will lead into an ancient classroom. Within the classroom, there will be a magical tablet with purple smoke rising from it. The tablets are quite old, and are sometimes not completely intact. They each teach different spells and can be found all around Tamriel. The tablets may vary in quality, some being made from marble or runestone. Tracing tablets The tablets are inscribed with the language that is shared with the runes of the Enchanting system. A tracing paper will be placed on the tablet, to which you must scrub charcoal upon in order to copy the tablet's information. Learning spells When a spell's information is complete, it will be placed into a portfolio, with the spell tablet tracing on the left and the spell result drawn on the right. When activated anywhere in Tamriel, a spell-specific animation will occur, and you will learn the spell's attributes. Crafting spells At a spellcrafting station, the tablet effect is displayed in the middle. On the right, there are six spell categories to have applied to the spells: Base, Ultimate, Enduring, Reduce Cost, Ritual, and AOE (Area of Effect). When a spell is partnered with one of the categories, the resulting spell will have the special keyword applied to it when cast. For example, putting "enduring" with "conjure flame atronach" will produce a permanent Flame Atronach follower, while combining it with AOE will have the atronach surrounded by a ring of flames when cast. Spells The following are spell attributes currently revealed: *Lightning Bolt (Destruction) *Conjure Flame Atronach (Conjuration) *Oakflesh (Alteration) *Muffle (Illusion) *Conjure Familiar (Conjuration) *Ice Cloak (Destruction) Gallery Concept art Spellcrafting ESO Tracing Paper.png|A tracing paper overlayed on a tablet Spellcrafting ESO Portfolio Lightning Bolt.png|Portfolio page for the Lightning Bolt spell Spellcrafting ESO Portfolio Conjure Flame Atronach.png|Portfolio page for the Conjure Flame Atronach spell Locations Spellcrafting ESO Spell Cast.png|A spell used to find tablets Spellcrafting ESO Door Located.png|The spell when it reaches an Ancient Doorway Spellcrafting ESO Ancient Classroom.png|An Ancient Classroom with a tablet Spellcrafting ESO Magical Smoke.png|Magical smoke rising from a tablet Spellcrafting ESO Tablet Podium.png|A tablet on a podium Spells Spellcrafting ESO Learn Lightning Spell.png|A lightning spell being learned Spellcrafting ESO Ice Cloak Spell.png|Ice Cloak, with ice covering the caster's body Spellcrafting ESO Conjure Familiar.png|Conjure Familiar, a spectral wolf Spellcrafting ESO Conjure Flame Atronach.png|Conjure Flame Atronach, an atronach that serves the caster Spellcrafting ESO Muffle Spell.png|Muffle, with magicka surrounding the caster's feet Spellcrafting ESO Oakflesh Spell.png|Oakflesh, the caster's skin turned to oak Appearances * * * * (potential future content) Category:Online: Gameplay Category:Online: Datamined Content